


One tequila, two tequila

by tveckling



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, drunk boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: Written for the prompt: "Did you just hiss at me?"





	One tequila, two tequila

It was certainly not strange to see Mercutio at a party; any party without Mercutio wasn’t actually worth going to, the rumor said. Of course, it wasn’t exactly a secret that he himself had been the one to start that rumor, but no one could deny there was truth in it. Good or bad, parties where the Escalus scion showed up certainly had more life to them than others. 

Shot challenges, for example, were only one part of what he brought with him. 

Pushing his way through the crowd, only stumbling every other step, Mercutio set his sight on the kitchen. If anyone had asked he would have brushed it off with an airy laugh, but he wasn’t afraid to admit to himself that he only managed to stay vertical thanks to the wall and random people he used as support when there was no available wall. Perhaps it hadn’t been his best idea to take on three challengers directly after one another, resulting in a worse state of drunkenness in a shorter period of time than he could remember ever happening. Well. At least not for the last couple months. But a man had to defend his title, didn’t he? The important thing was that he was still the unquestioned champion of the drinking game—it might have been a different result if he didn’t keep changing the rules every party, but losers were always going to whine anyway. 

The beer on the kitchen table was looking rather tempting, but Mercutio forced himself to turn to the sink instead. Water. Fresh water, that was what he needed. Some water, some rest, some fresh air, and maybe some nice mouth to occupy him, and then he’d be good to go again. Now if he could only get the damn tap to work. 

“Hissing and growling might scare away animals, but it won’t do anything to inanimate objects,” someone said. 

Mercutio looked up and discovered that that someone just so happened to be Tybalt, standing next to him with a raised eyebrow and an amused smirk.

“Did- did you just hiss at me?” Tybalt raised both eyebrows and shook his head. “And I thought I was the cat here. You’re really drunk, aren’t you?”

“G’way,” Mercutio managed to mutter. It was nice to prove he wasn’t too drunk to speak, but it really took too much effort. He wanted to be left alone, get his damn water, get his fresh air, and get some nice, hot body beneath his. Tybalt and his damn eyebrows and dark eyes and alluring voice and tempting mouth was just in the way. 

Although—he considered Tybalt again—the list didn’t necessarily have to be in that order. There would be no problem shifting things around a little. Water wasn’t all that important in the long run, anyway, and air was overrated. As was solitude. 

“T’balt,” he murmured and beckoned, happy when Tybalt leaned closer, even though he still had that infuriating smirk. Hopefully it would disappear now, Mercutio thought as he reached up and kissed Tybalt. If it was softer than he had meant it was all the alcohol’s fault. 

Tybalt sighed and gripped the back of Mercutio’s head, holding him close as he deepened the kiss. The way their tongues rubbed against each other, the feeling of Tybalt’s fingers in his hair, the way Tybalt nipped his lip left Mercutio breathless and air-headed. Hadn’t Tybalt continued to hold onto him he might have just sunk down to the floor. 

“How about getting you to a bed?” Tybalt murmured as he idly pressed kisses along Mercutio’s jaw. 

“Mm, nice.”

“Not for that.” Tybalt snorted and shook his head. “You’re so freaking drunk you can barely kiss. Or talk, and we all know there’s something wrong when you can’t get out proper words.”

“Shush.” Mercutio frowned at Tybalt and the awful things he was saying, then leaned forward quickly and licked his mouth as punishment. While Tybalt rubbed his mouth Mercutio smirked. That’d teach him. 

“Okay, we’re getting out. I can’t drive, drunk too much myself.” Tybalt sighed and slung Mercutio’s arm over his shoulders. “Hope you’re in the mood for some nice, sobering air.”

“Nunu,” Mercutio tutted and pulled away from Tybalt. “B’droom here. Upstairs. Blue door.”

“Oh, of course, what was I thinking?” Tybalt stifled his laughter in Mercutio’s neck, then nipped at the spot before he again prepared to help Mercutio walk. “Of course you’ve arranged so you don’t have to worry about getting home again. Did you pay to use the room?”

“N’pe,” Mercutio said happily, letting Tybalt take most of his weight. He was big and strong and not as drunk; he could handle it. Especially since those stairs looked way too daunting for Mercutio himself. 

“Oh, this is gonna take a while,” Tybalt muttered as he too looked up at the stairs. Filled with people, some unconscious, some far too conscious. 

“I b’live in you,” Mercutio said and patted Tybalt’s head. “‘m gonna sleep now. Good luck.”

“Wait, no, what? Are you serious? Mercutio? Mercutio? Are you fucking kidding me?”


End file.
